After the Final
by The Author Berry
Summary: It's the World Meeting the day after the ice-hockey championship, and one nation turns up in far too good a mood. The result; madness in the conference room. And all because someone can't hold their beer.


"_SLOVENSKOOOOOOOO_!"

The triumphant cry echoed through the entire building, causing all the nations at the World Meeting to look to where the noise was coming from, ignoring Germany and his speech about the economy in the process. What followed were a series of clatters and the sound of a loud horn being blown tunelessly. Some of the nations winced at the ear-splitting sound as the cacophony-like screeching grew louder and closer. Czech Republic groaned at the sound and sank into her seat, an exasperated look covering her face.

"Oh God," she muttered, diverting her gaze from the door as the noise continued to approach. "He's here."

Then the doors were thrown open abruptly, creating a tremendous bang that made the majority of the nations jump out of their seats. All eyes were focused on the doors as a very drunk nation tumbled into the conference room, cheering loudly as he stumbled along, occasionally tooting the long plastic horn he was carrying.

"_SLOVENSKOOOOOOOO_!" Slovakia bellowed as he fell into his seat. His face was smeared with white, blue and red, adorned with the Slovak emblem on his cheek. Around his neck hung a scarf of the same colours with "Slovensko" proudly written across the fabric. He wore a Slovak hockey shirt proudly, even though it was stained with beer and other unknown substances. Slovakia clearly hadn't changed from the night before, and he stank of alcohol.

Flashing a cocky, drunken grin at the other countries who were staring at him in shock, the Slovak man began to chant, "Slovensko! Slovensko! Ehya ehya eh!"

England rolled his eyes at the Slovak and tutted under his breath.

"Slovakia, you're twenty minutes late. What 's your excuse?"

Slovakia paused mid-chant and slumped forward onto the desk, his scarf slipping off one shoulder and falling to the floor as he did. The brunette man grinned up at the other stunned men and women before raising his hand dramatically and jabbing his finger across the table in the direction of Czech.

"I d-did it!" Slovakia slurred through his giggles. Czech groaned again and turned away from her drunken ex-husband. He really was embarrassing sometimes. "I-I beat her at ice-h-hockey!"

At his comment, Italy raised his hand high above his head and began waving it around frantically.

"Veeeee~! Signor Slovacchia, I don't think that's an excuse to be late!" the auburn haired nation chirped before turning to face the German who was visibly fuming at the fact he'd been interrupted. "Right, Germany?"

"Ja, Italy," Germany growled as he continued to shoot daggers at the drunken Slovak at the other end of the table. "That is no excuse for you to be so late, Slovakia."

Slovakia smirked arrogantly as he began to rock his chair back and forth.

"I n-never beat C-Czech at ice-hockey. But I d-did!" He let out another cheer before swivelling round in his seat to face Finland. "A-and I beat you!" He pointed at the Finn, who looked close to tears. Slovakia then pointed at Belarus, who was holding out her knife threateningly. "A-and y-you… and K-Kazakhstan and Switzy and F-F-France!" At this point, Slovakia fell out of his seat due to his drunken state, but nobody noticed. All eyes were on France, the world gawking in shock.

"You play ice-hockey, Frog?" England practically was choking on his tea. France let out a chuckle as he flicked his locks back flamboyantly and gave the startled Brit wink.

"Ohonhonhon~ But of course. Le Roi d'Amour plays every sport, unlike certain nations who don't have enough talent to try anything else but cricket et football."

All of a sudden, England leapt across the table and grabbed France's neck, strangling him.

"Don't you bloody say I have no talent, Frog!" he bellowed as France chuckled through his laboured gasps for breath.

"France sucks at hockey, t-though!" Slovakia interrupted as he pulled himself back into his seat, getting everyone's attention again, causing the Brit to let the Frenchman go again.

Slovakia then pointed at America and Canada. "I also beat America a-and… and… whatshisname at ice-hockey!"

A horrified gasp echoed around the room. Canadia had be beaten at ice-hockey? It couldn't be possible!

"Canada, is this true?" Cuba asked his friend, placing a large hand on the Canadian's shoulder. Canada visibly deflated, a look of total defeat flashing in his eyes.

"Y-yes. I lost to Slovakia. It's sad, eh?"

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked as he looked up at the man who was holding him. Canada sighed. Today just wasn't his day.

"I'm Canadia."

"Slovakia, dude!" America suddenly yelled as he stood up abruptly, slamming his palm against the desk. "You may have won our match, but you can never truly beat me because I'm the hero!"

Slovakia shrugged nonchalantly.

"W-who cares? I still beat Czech~"

It was now Czech's turn to stand up.

"Yes, you did," she snapped, eyes narrowing dangerously. "But I don't know why you're so happy. You lost in the final against Russia!"

All heads turned to the Russian, who had been sitting silently, watching the chaos with his usual childish grin.

"Da, it is true," Russia chirped. "I won the ice-hockey final."

Slovakia chuckled, his head lolling from side to side.

"I still got second place!"

Austria at this point let out a snort.

"Slovakia seemed to be celebrating the fact he only got second place last night," the Austrian haughtily explained, causing Poland to nod in agreement.

"It got, like, totally insane in Bratislava. I could hear them, like, partying all night from my house. They were so loud!" He then turned to Lithuania and gave him a nudge. "Can you imagine how much louder Slovakia would've been if he'd, like, actually won!"

At this point, Slovakia blew loudly on his vuvuzela, waving his arms around in the air with excitement, oblivious to the fact Switzerland was now loading one of his guns and Belarus was sharpening her knife again.

"European nations are so immature, aru," China groaned as he buried his head in his hands. Japan sat silently, refraining from speaking as he tried sensing the mood.

Czech sank back down into her chair, trying to block out the racket of a trumpet and silently envying the sleeping Greek. He was lucky he couldn't hear the awful noises.

France and England had started fighting again for no reason and now Italy was complaining about how he wanted pasta. All the while Slovakia was still hollering out a cheer for the fact his team had came in second.

"This is the most I've seen anyone celebrate about second place," Estonia commented whilst he shuffled away from the grinning Russian, who was getting surrounded by a strange purple aura."

"_SLOVENSKOOOOOOOO_!"

"Kolkolkol..."

"Ohonhonhon~"

"BLOODY FROG!"

"Veeeeeeeeeeeee! Germany, I want pasta!"

"…Mein Gott…"

"Aiya."

"Hahahaha! The hero will save the day!"

"Calm down, eh?"

"Who are you?"

"_SLOVENSKOOOOOOOO_!"

_**WHACK!**_

Everyone froze as a sharp clatter echoed through the air, leaving a soft ringing in everyone's ears. Everything went silent as the nations stared in shock at Slovakia, who was slumped across the table with his face pressed up against the surface, clearly knocked out. Behind him stood Hungary, her frying pan held out dangerously. She wore a triumphant smirk as she stared at the Slovak.

"That looks like it did the trick," she grinned before taking her seat again. The room was totally silent for a while, until Czech started clapping cheerfully.

"Děkuji, Hungary," she smirked, tossing back her blonde-brown hair. "I owe you one."

Hungary flashed the other woman a grin just as Germany cleared his throat and began shuffling his papers.

"I think we should get on with the meeting, ja?"

And so, the conference went on without another hitch thanks to Hungary's frying pan. After a rather severe headache, Slovakia learned his lesson and never again went to a World Meeting drunk… well, maybe until the hockey starts again next year…

* * *

**AN: **The final of the World Ice-Hockey Championship was last night, and it was amazing. Ice-Hockey is a huge thing in Slovakia, and the fact that Slovakia got to the final was a huge achievement. I was rooting for Slovakia, but Russia won. Oh well. Anyway, notes about the story:

The Czechs and Slovaks have a long-standing rivalry; however the Slovaks have this mental barrier and are positive they cannot beat the Czechs at ice-hockey. When Slovakia won the semi-final against Czech, it was huge! Also, the Slovaks were more than happy with second place. After the final, I was out in Bratislava with my family and the streets were full of really, _really_ drunk people cheering and blowing their horns! It was almost as if they'd won the game, they were celebrating so much. I couldn't help but wonder how much louder it would've been if they'd actually won. I then wondered if the Slovaks were so loud they were keeping their neighbours (Austria, Poland, Hungary and Czech Republic) up throughout the night. And so this story was born.

**Please review.**


End file.
